Shopping With You
by torajack
Summary: Catherine take Sara shopping! Not sure bout rating is femmeslash! if ne1 thinks it should b higher let me know!  xxx


**This is a one shot that I strangely and possibly wrongly thought of while I was shopping with my cousin – really wanted to go straight home and write it but couldn't! It is pure smut so hope you enjoy! **

**Shopping with You ...**

As they pulled into the parking lot Sara let out yet another heavy sigh.

"You can sigh as much as you want but we are not going home!" Catherine stated as she turned off the engine.

"I just don't see why we both have to go shopping, especially as you are always so good at it!" Sara grumped back. Catherine smiled at Sara's poor attempt to get her to change her mind before reaching over to place her hand on Sara's knee and whispering in her ear.

"Because I need you opinion on an outfit I am planning to buy!" Catherine grinned as she saw a crimson blush travel across Sara's face.

Sara smiled and shot out the car, Catherine locked up and walked over to Sara who instantly took her hand and began dragging her towards the mall.

"Sara, you're worse than Lindsay" Catherine laughed as she was hauled the brunette. "I have never seen you so excited about shopping!"

Sara stopped and pulled Catherine towards her. She kissed her softly before breaking their connection.

"Well, now I'm looking forward to watching you in outfits I have a good reason to shop!" Sara grinned as the two women walked towards the entrance to the mall. "So where are we going first?"

Catherine looked smugly towards her girlfriend and moved towards Ann Summers, the brunettes jaw dropped as she realised just what type of outfit Catherine would be choosing. Moving towards the changing rooms Catherine sat Sara down and pulled out a silk scarf from her bag. Tying it round the younger woman's eyes she walked over to the rows of uniforms and outfits.

"Urm Cath, I thought I was supposed to be helping you choose?" Sara called, still sitting outside the changing room.

"You are going to help me, but I want to make sure I pick the right outfit first." Catherine replied, smiling as she picked up the pilot outfit and added it to the selection she has already chosen.

Taking a final glance round the shop she headed to the changing room to try on when she had chosen.

Cath's POV

_I considered letting Sara be part of the selection process before I tried on the outfits but after seeing the look on her face as we entered the shop I couldn't resist a little teasing. I already know which one I am going to buy but want to see Sara's reaction to all of them just to make sure. Heading towards the changing room cubicle I lean in close to Sara and whisper in her ear_

"_Almost there baby I'll shout when you can take off the blindfold." I place a soft kiss behind her ear and definitely feel her shiver before I walk into the cubicle to put on the first outfit. _

_I pull on the red dress__ and pull the zip up, it is really tight but looking in the mirror I know that isn't a problem as it really accentuates my breasts. I stand back slightly and review the look before opening the curtain and letting Sara take off the blindfold._

Sara's POV

**Oh my, I have never seen Catherine looking so hot, ****I'm not really into nurses but I can see why people can be, the red dress is tight and hugs her in all the right places. It is slightly longer than I would have liked but I'm still not complaining, and her cleavage is just!**

"**Wow" is all I c****an say, she looks amazingly hot, I moved towards her urging to run my hands down the tight leather on her ass but she moves away and back towards the cubicle.**

"**No touching baby" she teases and pulls the curtain closed again.**

**God I hope the next one isn't so hot, I don't think I**** am going to cope.**

Cath's POV

_As I close the curtain again I know I have a ridiculously stupid grin on my face, I thought Sara would like it but never __expected a reaction like that. This kind of takes me back to my stripping days, dressing up and having someone watch me, knowing they are turned on, makes me so horny. I begin undressing again and can hear Sara deeply breathing, I know this is killing her and I cant wait to see her reaction to the next two. As I step into the blue pilot dress I notice my nipples have hardened, something that shows clearly under the halterneck dress. I pick up the matching hat and put it on at an angle, ready to reveal myself to Sara again._

Sara's POV

**The waiting is killing me, why cant I just be in the cubicle with Catherine, we normally go in together, though that usually ends in a pretty heavy make out session, but why did she have to choose today to not let me in. I am totally wanting her right now and if this next outfit is anywhere near as hot as the nurses one then I'm not sure if I am going to be able to control myself.**** I close my eyes and take a deep breath in when I hear the curtain being pulled back again, opening them, Catherine the pilot is revealed. My is she in the wrong job, she does a quick twirl which allows me to see her back, dotted with faded bite marks from our last night off together. This one isn't as tight as the last but I'm still not complaining, the pale blue highlights her eyes making them sparkle as she smiles at me. Moving my eyes down her body I can she her nipples straining through the material of the dress making me realise that she is just as turned on as I am. As I feel heat pooling at my core I pray that there aren't many more to go, I don't know how much more I can take desperately trying to stop myself from taking her right now.**

"**Babe, I really like this one" I can feel a grin forming ****as my cheeks flush "is this the one you are going to get?" I ask innocently.**

"**Almost baby" her voice is husky and full of want "I just have one more, and this last one is my favourite" she smiles as she heads back to the cubicle. I love my girlfriend and I now love Ann Summers! **

Cath's POV

_I am using all my strength and determination not to pull Sara back in her__e with me and fuck her senseless. Watching her getting turned on is giving me such a thrill, I cant wait for her to see the final outfit, my personal favourite, although I cant wait even more for tonight when I can wear it! I zipped up the green army dress and rearranged my breasts to ensure my cleavage looked just right. This dress is much shorter than the others and I decide to remove my underwear so Sara can get the full effect. Pull the dress back into position I pull back the curtain and lean against the side of the cubicle waiting for my lovers reaction._

Sara's POV

**Oh My God, she is trying to kill me, I have now decided that this is the hottest I have ever seen Catherine. The army green dress goes perfectly with her skin tone and although we haven't brought it yet I totally want to rip it off her. I twirl my finger round silently asking her to turn and almost pass out as I see that she isn't wearing any underwear, the dress ****just covers her butt cheeks making her legs seem endless. I am craving to run my hands between her thighs and towards her heat. I slowly lick my suddenly dry lips and stand up, moving towards Catherine.**

"**Babe, I love it!" I hardly recognise my own voice, husky and dry "We have a problem though" Catherine looks at me with a questioning ****smile but doesn't say a word. "I want you so bad, that we either have to leave quickly or I am going to take you here and now!" I grin and move closer to her running my hands softly along her arms.**

Cath's POV

_So Sara likes army girls, my prediction was right and I now feel so turned on I don't know how I am going to be able to drive home. She has that smile on her face that I love so much and as she begins to stand up and move towards me I know there is no way we are going to make it home. She says something as she runs her hands along my arms, but I am already gone, I have no idea what she said so I just smile and pull her back into the cubicle closing the curtains I capture her lips in a passionate kiss__. Running my tongue across her bottom lip I am sure I hear a soft moan coming from deep within her throat. I begin raking my fingers through her slightly curled hair forcing her head to stay fixed to mine. I gain entrance to her mouth and begin to massage her tongue with my own._

Sara's POV

**Oh My God, we are going to have sex in the changing room of Ann Summers! Catherine tongue is fighting with my own for dominance to which I finally decide to give in, turning my concentration to running my hands up the back of her legs towards her perfect ass.**** I push my thigh between her legs and pull her close to me causing a deep throaty moan to vibrate through my mouth. As much a I want to continue with this here I don't think I can face being caught and then being taken down to PD when we get charged with indecent exposure or something like that. I push my hands against Cath's shoulder and pull my lips away from her causing her to release a throaty moan.**

Cath's POV

_Oh my God what is she doing to me? We are making out in a changing room, not something we haven't done before,__ and she is pulling away!_

"_Baby, don't stop!" I barely recognise my own voice deep and husky._

_She replies something about not wanting the whole of LVPD to find out about this and begins to walk back out of the cubicle shouting something else about me getting changed. I am so hot for her right now that I am positive I am going to break some speeding laws on the way home. I take of the army uniform and put it back on the hanger. Pulling my underwear back on my decide against the bra just opting for my jeans and top. I quickly collect the 'return' items and dash out of the changing room to meet Sara and pay for her present. The cashier has barely given me my change when Sara grabs my hand and pulls me out of the mall and back towards the car park. We both get in the car and look at each other. She smiles at me softly before saying one word._

"_Drive"_

**Possibly one of the longest chaps/fic I have written, feel lyk I rushed the ending but I really wanted to get it posted before I go on holiday – later today! Hope you enjoyed – leave me lots of nice review for when I get back! Vicki xxx **


End file.
